A PROPOSED TREATY Toph&Zuko –TOKO– PostWar OneShot
by AVidZktjo
Summary: “I have a proposal to make to you.” The Earth Kingdom is a stubborn nation, but it’s not until Firelord Zuko comes with a new proposition that there’s a chance at real peace. But will Ambassador Toph Bei Fong be able to accept the firebender’s proposal?


**A PROPOSED TREATY - Toph & Zuko (Toko) Post-War One-Shot**

_Written by Katie Jo aka AVidZktjo_

Ah, yes, the weekly council meeting where yet again nothing would be solved. The young Earth Kingdom ambassador stomped down the decorative hallway toward the grand conference chamber in the same huff of anger she routinely displayed each week. This was always the time of day when she would rather be trapped behind prison bars, not that any prison could hold a masterful earthbender such as herself, rather than attend a meeting held by the poorest excuse of a council she'd ever had the misfortune to be a part of.

After the war had ended, it had come as no surprise to her that she was presented with the opportunity to join the Earth Kingdom's council in Ba Sing Se. After all, she was not only a war hero but a descendant of the Bei Fong family and thus an ideal choice for a council member. Though at first she had shied away from the responsibility, it was Firelord Zuko who had tempted her to reconsider. He told her that she was the perfect candidate for the position because she knew firsthand the effects the war had had on her people unlike some of the other sheltered council members. Reluctantly, she had agreed to try her hand at being a part of the Earth Kingdom's political assembly. However, after only a few sessions, she realized that it would be more work than she had originally expected.

Not only was she on a council where she was the youngest member, but she was surrounded by old geezers who would rather let the Earth Kingdom fall to ruin than put their trust in a redeemed Firelord who offered their people all the help they desperately needed. For four years their bickering had continued and she had stood by unable to stop it. They were the elders of the council and she was the rookie. What could she possibly say to them to persuade them otherwise? She had tried, that was certain, but it never did her any good. They would only roll their eyes, say "you're far too young to understand such things," and continue on in their bickering, not once coming close to solving even a single issue. If it weren't for the surprisingly good news she'd received just a few hours ago, she would have been certain that today would be no different. But it _would_ be different. She was sure of it. So with her head held high, a skip in her steps, and a mission on her mind, Ambassador Toph Bei Fong took her appointed place among the council members and immediately opened her mouth, refusing to be silent on that day.

"Members of the council, I want to bring your attention once again to the real issue at hand," she began as she stood to her feet before them. "The drought has been getting exceedingly worse by the day and our people are running out of food and water. Several have already died from starvation. We must do something about it before the situation gets even worse."

"Yes, Ambassador Bei Fong, we already know this. That is why we have gathered," Ambassador Lee Fong, the reigning leader of the council, replied.

"I know that is why we have gathered, but we have been gathering together to talk about this issue now for the past six weeks and yet nothing has been decided. We can not put this issue off any longer. The people are suffering for it."

"Then what do you propose we do about it?" another council member asked.

Toph turned her gaze toward the voice. "I think you know what it is that I'm asking for us to do." No words were spoken in response to her statement, but what she saw through the vibrations in the floor spoke volumes. The council members were looking over at one another in what Toph could only guess were looks of disagreement and frustration. She could practically hear their thoughts. _How many times would she raise this issue?_ Well, it didn't matter. She would not be silenced. Today was the day her people would finally get the help they needed.

"Council members," she spoke out in conviction, regaining their attention with her forceful voice, "We have been discussing this for far too long. The war is over and the damage is done. And now we are being offered the help we need in undoing that damage. Why do we wait to accept it? I have just heard word this very morning that the Northern and Southern Water Tribes have finally finished their rebuilding efforts. Because they accepted the help of the Fire Nation three years ago, they have reestablished their culture to its original splendor. We could do the same. There is much to be rebuilt within our kingdom and the Fire Nation can help us accomplish this."

A chair scraped across the floor as Ambassador Ji Fong, ever the obstinate heretic, stood to his feet to protest. "What you are asking us to do is treason! You would have us put our faith in the very nation that began the war, a nation that not only brought this city to its knees but has also been the cause of this food shortage. We would be betraying our country for a fancy new building and a few head of cattle!"

"No, we would be helping our country!" Toph objected in return. "The Water Tribes are a testament to the truth of the Firelord's word. He has helped them rebuild and he can do the same for us!"

"The Firelord's word? Ha! His word means nothing!" Ji Fong argued back. "We heard it from your very mouth that he once chased after the Avatar in order to capture him for his own gain."

"Yes, that is true, but he changed his ways!"

"Then how do we know he will not change his ways yet again and set fire to our great kingdom!"

"Because I am not my father." All eyes turned towards the keeper of that voice and within seconds all the council members had risen to their feet and were bowing in reluctant reverence to Firelord Zuko.

"Your Highness, we were not expecting you," Ambassador Lee Fong was the first to speak as he hurried over to Zuko and bowed before the young but superior man.

"That is because I did not wish for my arrival to be announced," Zuko bluntly replied as he followed Lee Fong around the room and to the head of the table.

Toph couldn't help but smile at Zuko's reply. Though his arrival had been unexpected to the rest of the council, it had not escaped her notice for the same news that had carried word of the Water Tribes announced with it the coming of her dear friend. In his letter to her, Zuko had said that he would be arriving that morning to join in the council meeting and that this time around he would not being taking "no" for an answer.

The Firelord had placed his offer of assistance before the council many times over the past four years and each time he had been shot down with some excuse relating to his history or his ancestry. But this time he had proof that the Fire Nation was not out to start another war but only wished to help repair the damage that had unfortunately been done. And so with a deeper conviction residing within him, he took his place before the council and once again offered the support of his nation.

"Members of the council, I wish to place before you the same offer I presented the last time I was among you. The Fire Nation is quite capable of supplying all your needs. We have many stores of food saved up and thus much to spare in this trying time. We do not ask for anything in return but simply wish to bestow on your great kingdom the help that should have been shown to you many years ago. It is neither my people's wish nor of my own will to ever be at war with the Earth Kingdom again. Instead we only want to live in peaceful harmony with our neighboring countries."

"Yes, yes, we have heard all of this before, but our answer is still the same. We will never trust the Fire Nation," Ji Fong was quick to counter and several others nodded in agreement.

"Then if you will not trust the Fire Nation, maybe you will trust your brothers from the Water Tribes." Upon Zuko's word, the doors to the conference room opened and in walked several old men who were clearly from the Water Tribe territories. As they circled around the table to stand behind the Firelord, Zuko continued to speak. "These men are members of the Northern Water Tribe council and have agreed to appear before you this day to speak on my behalf. I could easily tell you about the work that our nation has done in reestablishing their cities, but instead I will let them speak for themselves and then let you decide from their word alone whether you will finally accept the help of the Fire Nation that I so humbly place before you." And with that final word, Zuko bowed and took his leave of the council chambers.

Toph couldn't believe how wonderfully Zuko's plan had played out. The stubborn members of the Earth Kingdom council were like putty in the Water Tribe elders' hands. One by one the men of the Northern Water Tribe spoke of all that the Fire Nation had done in helping their people and their villages, and one by one the council members began to turn in favor toward the Fire Nation. Toph just leaned back in her chair and smiled. Zuko's brilliant plan had worked and she couldn't be happier about it. With so much evidence before them, even Ji Fong couldn't fight the truth. And so after the Water Tribe men were finished with their presentation, the council put up a vote and the verdict was passed. After fighting against it for four long years, the Earth Kingdom would finally enter into a treaty with the Fire Nation.

*******

"Your plan worked brilliantly," Toph congratulated Zuko as she walked toward his pacing form. She knew he would be anxiously awaiting word of the council's decision, so after the vote had been cast in the Fire Nation's favor and the meeting had been dismissed, she quickly made her way to the elaborate garden and found Zuko strolling along their favorite route.

"So they've finally chosen to accept the Fire Nation's help." Zuko replied with an exuberant smile, immediately turning his attention on Toph.

The master earthbender nodded her head in agreement to his statement.

Zuko closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly. A wave of relieved victory washed over him. He'd been pushing for this day for years. Once his own nation had been put back in order, it didn't take long for Zuko to turn his people's attention to those suffering around them. Sure, there was still much work to be done in the Fire Nation, but Zuko felt that it was also equally, if not more, important to focus their attention on the other nations who needed help in rebuilding. It had taken much effort, but he'd won over the Water Tribes after that first year. And the Air Nomads were quick in following suit.

After the war, Avatar Aang had been pleasantly surprised to find that there were many airbenders in hiding among the various nations. And after it had been made clear that the war was over, they slowly began to appear. It had been a joyous day when his dear friend had discovered this, but it was also a sad day for they had no place to live. Fortunately, the Avatar accepted Zuko's help in their own rebuilding efforts and the Air Nomad temples were on their way to being restored. It was going to take a lot longer than his work with the Water Tribes, but Zuko was confident that it could be done. Granted, it would never be the same, but his friend had come to accept that and was now busy in helping restore his own people to their rightful place.

And then there was the Earth Kingdom. Firelord Zuko had tried numerous times to gain their acceptance, but it had always failed. Toph had been a great help along the way, constantly keeping him updated on her own efforts. But it hadn't been until the Water Tribe was fully restored that Zuko felt he had a real chance of getting their full attention. And now the day had finally come, the long-awaited day when they would accept his offer. He had never felt more victorious. Now all three nations that had been affected by the war were on their way to being restored.

But still there was something missing. He'd only recognized it a few months ago, and he reluctantly drove it away like everything else he had been forced to push aside in the past four years. But now with his final battle won, he was able to let the feeling take hold of him again. And in the presence of his earthbending friend, he suddenly felt the full brunt of it and knew exactly what he wanted. Opening his eyes, he looked across at her and his smile widened. Did she even know how beautiful she was? She'd grown up in the last four years but it was only during those last few months that he'd finally begun to realize what he'd had in front of him the whole time.

She had become an unexpected friend and it hadn't taken long for them to realize their similar natures. They were both hot-headed and tempered, arrogant and proud, and had come from families that didn't understand them or want to. And it was because of those similarities that a long-lasting friendship was formed. But it wasn't until that year that Zuko realized he wanted it to be something more.

"So how are sweetness and the ghost doing?" Toph abruptly interrupted his thoughts.

A chuckle surprisingly left the firebender's lips. Her nickname for Jet was quite fitting for he had appeared out of nowhere one day and shocked them all. Toph's instant remark was that he was a ghost. Unfortunately for him, the name stuck just like every other nickname she'd given them all. Lucky for Zuko, though, Toph had stopped using his nickname after two years and now only referred to him as Sparky when she was especially heated. "Well?"

Zuko shook the thoughts from his head and answered, "They're doing great."

Toph sighed and shook her head. "Men."

"What?"

"Details, Zuko, details," she prodded him while gesturing with her hand for him to continue.

"Oh. Sorry. I don't know. They're the same as they've always been. Although they are one of the loudest couples I've ever met. They fight like crazy, but for some reason they seem to love each other." Zuko paused then and looked down at Toph who had come to stand beside him as he gazed upon the colorful flowerbeds.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Sheesh." Toph punched him in the arm then and he tried to rub the bruise away as she continued. "You really are hopeless, aren't you? I haven't seen my friends in ages, and when I finally get the chance to get some information about them, you just shrug them off like it's nothing."

"I'm sorry, Toph. I guess my mind is elsewhere at the moment."

"Yeah. We finally got those old geezers to accept your proposal. It's great," she mused, but Zuko had not been referring to the council meeting. His mind was inclined in an entirely new direction.

"Come on, Zuko. You'll have plenty of time to think about that later. You've got another council meeting in the morning to seal the deal, but right now you have me to worry about." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a bench. "Tell me everything. How are Sokka and Suki? I haven't gotten the news yet. Did they have a boy or a girl? And what about the ghost? Is he gonna propose soon or what? If he doesn't, I'll have to send a very long threatening letter to him about that."

Zuko wanted to laugh but settled on smiling instead. He had no doubts in his mind that Toph could easily force the couple into a union. She was a power to be reckoned with, and he'd met his match many times in battle against her. Not wanting another strong punch to the arm, Zuko did as she asked and tried to give as much detail as he could to the blind earthbender. But all the while that he was conversing with her, he could feel his vision changing.

He had viewed her as nothing more than a friend for many long years, but now amidst their latest victory, he was suddenly seeing something entirely new in her. She was no longer the little girl who had fought beside him and at times against him, but she had grown up, becoming a strikingly beautiful young woman. It was sad. She didn't even know it. If only she could see herself just once, she'd realize what she was doing to the men of the court, or rather, what she was doing to him.

"Earth to Zuko."

"Huh?" the Firelord mumbled. He must have gotten lost in his own thoughts again.

"Sheesh. What is wrong with you today?" his earthbending friend asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"Well, something must be on your mind. You can't stay focused for more than a minute. Come on, spill it," she innocently prodded him.

While Zuko paused to formulate a response, Toph dug her feet deeper into the dirt and tried to focus on her distracted firebending friend. It was at times like these that she wished she could see. The vibrations through the earth only gave away half the story. She could slightly make out that he had a distraught expression on his face but it was hard to tell. No matter how much she concentrated on seeing his face, it never quite worked right. She'd never know what any of her friends looked like, but still she tried to see them. But if she had to choose among them, it was Zuko's face she wanted to see the most.

She knew he had a scar. At one point, he'd even let her touch his face in an attempt to get a clearer picture of him, but it had only served to confuse her vision more. The mark just wasn't a part of him. Zuko had told her the whole story once about a year ago, but she couldn't grasp it. To Zuko it was a constant reminder of his past mistakes and of his father's cruelty, but to Toph it didn't even exist. She tried to express this to him at one point, but he wouldn't listen. How could she explain it? It was strange even to her. Every time she tried to focus on him, the scar just wasn't there. She wished he could see what she saw. He was not marked with the symbol of his failures, but he was unblemished and whole, marked only with a love for his friends, his people, and even the world. Though his face may have been scarred, Toph knew the truth. For where he saw its obvious existence, she saw its evident disappearance. He was no longer the boy who had chased after the Avatar, desperately trying to regain his honor. Instead he was a changed man, a man with purpose, a man that her heart had undeniably loved for many long years.

Zuko suddenly rose to his feet and the change in stance had her fighting to regain her focus on him. While his movements may have helped her stay more attuned to him, she had lost sight of his face and this always infuriated her. How she wished she could see him. What was he thinking? He was pacing again, but this time she knew it wasn't about the council meeting. His heart was racing and she could tell he was nervous. But about what? "Zuko?"

The mention of his name opened the floodgates and the words came pouring out of him with such speed that she had a hard time keeping up. "Toph, we've been fighting together against the Earth Kingdom council for four years. It's been such a short amount of time and yet it feels like a lifetime. I've given up so much to help all the nations including my own, and it wasn't until recently that I realized just how much I'd given up. Seeing Katara with Jet and Sokka with Suki and even Aang living amongst his people, it's all opened my eyes to what I've been missing. And now that the Earth Kingdom has finally accepted my offer, it's time I do something for myself. Toph," he fervently said her name while coming to kneel before her.

Taking her hands in his, he continued, slowing the pace of his words. "I know we're young…and yet we're not young at all. The war has taken a toll on each of our lives and everyone can see that our wisdom and understanding far surpasses our age. But that's beside the point."

Zuko paused and Toph tried to get a reading of his face. It wasn't working. The feel of his warm hands in her calloused ones were making her heart beat wildly within her. It was no use. She couldn't focus on anything except on the warmth of his touch and her own curiosity. What was he trying to say? She couldn't figure it out. "Zuko? What exactly _is_ the point then?" she found herself asking before she could hold her tongue.

Zuko sighed. How could he ask this of her? It was hard enough just thinking about the prospect, but now he was actually going to ask her. The words were playing over and over in his head but he couldn't get them past his constricted throat. She was a master earthbender, tough, rugged, and stubborn. And yet beautiful, soft, and loving. How had it come to this? Looking into her confused sightless eyes, he honestly didn't know when it had started. It just had, and now his heart was screaming at him to lay claim to her while he had the chance. But she wasn't some object to be won. She was a woman, a _beautiful_ woman who saw him for who he really was. Much to his surprise, he had found in her an unexpected friend and companion. But now…he wanted more. He never thought it would come to this, but he could no longer deny it.

Pushing past the constriction of his throat, he started with, "Toph, I don't know how to say this…"

In a breathless whisper, the master earthbender asked, "Say what?"

He tried again. "I have a proposal to make to you. But before you hit me, just hear me out, okay?"

She had no idea where this was going, so all Toph could do was nod in response.

After taking a deep breath that did his racing heart no good, Zuko explained, "The Earth Kingdom has been a tough nation to win over. They are prideful and stubborn in their resolve and there is no telling just how long this treaty will last between our two nations. It could only last a year or maybe it will last longer. There's no guarantee."

"Don't worry, Zuko. It will last," Toph tried to console him.

A small smile tugged at his lips, but he passed over her comment and continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say, Toph, is that there needs to be a stronger treaty, one that will join our nations together and keep them that way for many years to come."

"But how do we achieve that?"

He knew that she couldn't see him, but still he stared straight into her eyes as he answered, "Through a marriage contract."

Toph was stunned into silence. Marriage? To who? Neither the king of Ba Sing Se nor Omashu had a daughter, so who could Zuko possibly be thinking of? But he didn't give her time to formulate a response. Instead he rattled on. "I know it's a little sudden, but I think it would work. The treaty between our nations would have a stronger hold than the Fire Nation treaties with the Water Tribes or the Air Nomads, but that's the point. The problem is and always has been the Earth Kingdom. They need a bigger push in the right direction, and we could achieve that through our marriage, Toph."

Did he just say _our _marriage? Surely she had heard him wrong. She ignored her thoughts and quickly found her voice. "Zuko, who are you going to marry? The kings of the Earth Kingdom don't have any daughters, and the members of the council are all old and their children are grown with families of their own. Who could you possibly marry?"

Had she not heard him? Zuko thought he'd made it abundantly clear. "Don't you know?"

Toph just shook her head.

Zuko tried to explain further. "Toph, you're just as much a part of the royal lineage as the other members of the council. You're a daughter of the Bei Fong family, one of the greatest ancestries in the Earth Kingdom. I…I was talking about you."

Toph's eyes widened in disbelief. "_Me_? You must be joking. You want _us_…_we_…_you_ and _me_…to get…to get _married_?"

Upon seeing the earthbender's startled reaction, Zuko had to think twice about his decision to ask her for her hand in marriage. Maybe he'd made a mistake. She wasn't ready for this. How stupid could he be? His old anger started to rise in him and he abruptly stood up and moved away from her. "Forget it. It was a ridiculous idea, one I never should have thought of." Clenching his fists, he tried to calm himself but his temper was flaring and he could feel the temperature in the air rising around him. That was the stupidest thing he'd ever done. Why had he even asked? She didn't love him. But still there had been a bead of hope, but now that hope was gone. His hands were suddenly aflame and he could feel the heat licking at his flesh.

"Zuko." Her hand upon his shoulder served to extinguish the fire in his hands and unexpectedly cooled his growing anger. He looked down at her as she came to stand beside him. Her eyes stay averted, but her fidgeting hands informed him of the nervousness that was eating away at her. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…well, I was shocked is all."

Zuko couldn't help the hope that rose within him. "So…then you'll marry me?"

"No."

Her swift reply made his heart sink. "Why?"

Toph sighed. "Because." The earthbender paused and it took all of Zuko's strength to restrain himself from grabbing hold of her and shaking the reason for his rejection out of her mouth. But eventually she continued, and Zuko had never felt more idiotic in his life. "I won't marry you to solidify a treaty between our two nations. It is a great idea to be sure, but...believe it or not, I want to marry for love. I may be a strong, independent earthbending master, but I'm still a flesh-and-blood woman, and I know what I want. I want what Sokka and Suki have, what sweetness and the ghost have, and even what twinkle toes has with his people. I want…love. I know it sounds strange coming from my mouth, but I guess it's something I've always wanted. I'm not the stone-cold earthbender everyone thinks I am. I have a heart, too. And...I can't accept your proposal, Zuko…even though I'd like to."

That last phrase was barely audible, but Zuko still caught it and it made his heart skip a beat. She wanted to marry for love? How stupid could he be? He should have just told her from the beginning that he loved her and skipped all the nonsense about a treaty. What a fool he'd been! But he didn't speak soon enough for the woman he loved was walking away from him. No way was he going to let her escape. Without a second thought to her reaction, Zuko grabbed her hand and swung her towards him. Before she could say a word in protest, his mouth had captured hers in a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her there in an unbreakable vice, but to his utter joy, she didn't even struggle. Instead she interlaced her fingers behind his neck and pulled him closer to her.

The master earthbender didn't know why she was pulling him closer. Maybe it was because her heart wanted her to. But she knew the consequences of her action. She would savor the taste of his warm lips her whole life through, but she couldn't keep them. He was only trying to prove a point. He didn't love her. And it was that thought that made her break the kiss. Zuko tried to capture her lips again, but she put a hand over his mouth and gently pushed him away. "No, Zuko. This is wrong." She then tried to break free of his embrace, but he wasn't about to let her go.

"Toph, wait, just hear me out."

"No, Zuko."

The earth at the Firelord's feet shot up from under him and he was forced to release her as he flew back and crashed into the trunk of a tree. "Toph, wait!"

But Toph just shook her head and turned away from him. Zuko scrambled to his feet and ran after her. "Toph, would you just listen to me for a second?"

The earth began to rumble at his feet again, but he quickly jumped backwards to avoid the jagged spike. "Toph!" A hard ball of rubble hit him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. In a huff of anger he yelled back at her, "You stubborn earthbending brat!"

That insult made Toph turn on her heels and face him. "What did you just call me?"

Brushing off the dirt from his robes, Zuko stood and met his opponent with a fiery glare. "Would you just shut up for once and listen to me! I'm trying to tell you that I love you!"

"You're lying!"

Three huge dirt spikes shot towards him but he ducked and expertly rolled out of the way. But the blind earthbender was used to his movements and the minute his feet made contact with the ground to his right, she sent him flying back into another tree. He quickly jumped up and faced her with blazing red hands. "Toph, I'm not lying! Now, come on, let's talk about this like civilized adults."

"Are you saying I'm uncivilized?"

"No. I'm saying that we'll ruin the garden if we fight this way."

"Who cares!? They can always plant new flowers!" And with that the heated ambassador swung her leg around, sending showers of dirt spikes in the firebender's direction. Using the flames in his hands, he blocked them as he tried to get closer to her. But she wasn't about to let him gain the offensive. Rapidly she pushed him back with a wave of earth. Zuko's eyes widened at the rush of mud coming his way, but he quickly took advantage of the situation and shot himself up and over the rolling rubble, landing directly in front of her. She wasn't expecting that move, being so like his sister's, and the earthbender was caught off her guard. But before she could fire more dirt in his face, he'd grabbed her shoulders and thrown her to the ground, pinning her underneath him. She could feel the heat of the flames before her face and she knew she'd been beaten. "Wow, Sparky. You've gotten better," she complimented him, but he wasn't at all concerned with their fight.

The fire disappeared from his hands and Zuko immediately stood. "Now that I've beaten you, will you let me speak?" He offered her his hand and she graciously took it. Once she was standing before him, he added, "Just hear me out, okay?"

She was still shaken from their battle so all she could do was nod. Toph couldn't believe he'd taken her down so easily. When had he gotten to be so good? It was like he was a different person entirely. But once he started speaking, Toph knew why, for a man in love would take down any opponent he faced, even the woman who wouldn't listen to him. But Toph was listening now, and her ears had never heard sweeter words.

After running a hand through his undone hair, Zuko started pacing in front of her. "I did this all wrong. I should have skipped over the preliminary 'what this will do for our country' speech and just told you the truth." He stopped in front of her then, took a hold of her hands once more, and stared into her stunning gray green eyes. "I'm not thinking about my country anymore. I'm thinking about myself and all that I'm lacking. I'm thinking about what I've been missing out on all these years, what I've given up, and what I've found. And what I've found is _you_."

One of his hands brushed her hair aside and then came to rest upon her cheek. The warmth she felt through his touch sent a shiver down her spine but it was his truthful words that truly sparked a fire within her. "I love you, Toph. Somehow, I know I always have, but it wasn't until recently that I realized this. I wish I had realized it sooner but maybe I just wasn't supposed to until now. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you. I love your stubbornness, your strong will, your impatience, your temper, and your tough yet soft heart. You may not show it often, but you're as loving and compassionate as the sea, as fun and free as the air, as unmoving as the earth, and as passionate as the flames of my own heart. We're so much alike you and I and yet so different at the same time. And that's why I love you. That's why I'll always love you. And that's the real reason why I want to marry you. Not for my country. Not for your country." With both of his hands, he placed one of hers on his chest and held it captive there. "But for my heart."

Toph couldn't believe this was happening to her. How could he love her with the same adoration and passion in which she loved him? It wasn't possible. She'd never gotten what she wanted out of life, but now here it was in front of her. The only thing she'd ever dreamed of, the only man she'd ever wanted, the only love she'd ever longed for.

"I must ask you again, my dear stubborn earthbender," Zuko smiled at the label he'd given her, "will you marry me, just me, for nothing more than love?"

Well, there was no way she was going to say 'no' now. She'd known even during their fight that he was telling the truth, but she didn't want to let her heart hope for such a future. Digging her feet in deeper into the earth, she tried to make out his features, but she quickly gave up and instead cupped both her hands around his face. Her fingers caressed his skin and she was once again shocked to find the scar still in place. He was not that man. He was Zuko, the changed man and reigning king over all the Fire Nation. But he was also Zuko, the man who loved her and reigning king over her heart. As the joyous tears traced lines down her cheeks, she looked up at him with eyes that could not see but with a heart that finally could. "Yes, my dear sweet firebender, I will marry you, only you, because my heart cannot bear to be parted from you any longer."

"And why is that, dear one?" he asked as tears of his own sprung to his eyes.

Toph wanted to laugh at the joy overwhelming her. "Because…because I love you, Zuko. I always have. I just…I thought that…"

"But I _do_ love you, Toph. And I always will." Before she knew it, his lips had laid claim to hers again, only this time she didn't fight it. She let the full weight of his love for her rest within her heart. The earthbender had never liked to fly, but in that moment, she couldn't keep her heart rooted to the ground. Instead, it soared above her into new and brighter territory and away from the earth that had held it in place for so long.

She had never felt more alive or been able to see more clearly for in that moment, to her utter shock and amazement, she finally beheld the face of the man she loved. Whether by divine intervention or through her constant wishful hoping, she saw him for the first time. She could make out the amber glow of his eyes, the raven black of his hair, and the pale smooth skin of his face. He would never believe her for how would she explain it, but the man she loved was without a scar or a blemish. He was whole, complete, changed. He was hers and she was his, and they were as rooted to each other as the solid earth at her feet and as passionate in their love as the blazing flames of the fire in his eyes.

Within the month, Firelord Zuko and Ambassador Toph Bei Fong were married and the treaty between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom was passed. The people of the Earth Kingdom were now receiving the help they needed and the rebuilding efforts had begun. Peace was slowly being restored among the four elements and their corresponding countries. It had been years since a treaty between nations had been made, and the people openly rejoiced at the union between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom for it brought them all hope. But none were as full of hope and alight with joy as the Firelord and his Lady of the Earth.

_

* * *

_

_**Third time's the charm!**__ There's a funny little back-story behind this one-shot. Well, at least it's funny now. It wasn't so funny before. You see, I had originally gotten this idea way back when Season 3 of Avatar was still in the midst of being aired. I even started writing it, but this is not the original. It was horrible of me and I'll never forgive myself for it, but in a fit of rage I deleted this story. Why? I dunno. I deleted a lot of things. I was just angry. But now after all this time, I've come back to it._

_And I say third time's the charm because when I started writing this only a couple weeks ago, I wrote down about four pages of the story and then threw up my hands and said "This is crap!" before deleting my second version and starting on my third. Okay, I'm not that stupid. I didn't delete my second version, but I wanted to. LOL. Anyway, I then started over again for the third time and this wonderful little tale came into existence. Yes! Now, I can finally forgive myself for deleting it before and rejoice in my accomplishment. Yay!_

_As for the __**TOKO**__ (that's Toph + Zuko) stuff, well, __**they are kind of my alternate pairing to Zutara**__. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Zutara, but if for some reason it didn't work out, then Toko would be my next fav for Zuko. Mai? Who's Mai? Didn't she die in the Boiling Rock? Oh, that's right. I haven't gotten to that part of my story. Oops. No, I'm just kidding. Mai doesn't die in my story or in the series, but I wouldn't mind if she did. *evil laugh* She's horrible for him and no one can ever convince me otherwise._

_But, anyway, __**the reason I like TOKO is because they are so alike, just like Zutara is**__. As I even mentioned above in the story, they are both stubborn and prideful, angry and hot-headed, and they come from families that don't understand them or even want to. In a weird sort of way, they are kind of perfect for each other. Actually, I had someone point that out to me once, and ever since then I've liked the idea of Zuko and Toph. Call me weird. Whatever. But they are rather cute together. __**The angry firebender and the immovable earthbender.**__ Adorable!_

_Well, what more can I say? I hope you liked it cuz I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. This scenario could have been easily flipped into a Zutara setting, but I went with my original plan instead. Besides, there aren't many TOKO stories out there, I don't think. Never looked really. But here's mine. Hope you enjoyed it!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**__ on your way out! Thanks! =D_

_AVidZktjo_

_**Oh, be sure to GOOGLE these words "Zuko Toph Charlie Bowater." There is this adorable picture of them as adults and I think it fits perfectly with my story. It is now my desktop wallpaper, in fact. =D**_


End file.
